


At The Ball

by A_Lawliet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29084913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: James Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	At The Ball

‘Hey Lilly!’ James whisper-yelled. ‘Will you go to the ball with me?’  
Lilly looked in surprise but then accepted.   
boom And dead.  
Your heart broke right then and there as Your crush asked out the pretty girl from your year.   
Sirius black, best friend of said boy, sat in front of you and turned towards you: ‘you do know he loves you right?’  
‘very funny, black.’ You said dryly without looking up from your books.   
‘I’m not kidding. All he ever does is talks about you. I don’t know what got into him that made him wanna ask miss snape over there.’ He nodded to Lilly.   
You shrugged, ‘he does as he pleases, I don’t care.’  
‘How about we make them jealous?’ He offered.  
Your head shot up ‘You have my attention.’  
Sirius smiled wickedly.   
And that is how you came to be the date of sirius black at the yule ball.   
You wore a red A-line dress that reached to the floor with glitter in the sleeves and a glitter belt.   
Sirius stood with Remus and Peter, but James was nowhere to be seen. Remus was still fixing sirius’ tie as you walked down the stairs. Peter was the first to see you and motioned to the other two that you were here.   
They came walking up to you. Sirius smirked slightly: ‘damn (y/n), you look even better than usual.’  
You laughed: ‘you ain’t looking too bad yourself, Black.’  
He raised a brow before jumping next to you, offering his arm and entering the great hall.   
The first couple of minutes you just talked and laughed at the guys awkwardly holding their dates as they dancing, then you saw them enter. James looked handsome in his suit, Lilly... seemed to be trying a little to hard; her hair was lose over her bare shoulders, her dress was short, sleeveless dress that showed a LOT of cleavage. It didn’t suit her.   
Sirius slided in front of you, bowed and held out his hand: ‘shall we?’  
You took his hand, then sassily said:’we shall.’  
There you danced, it was actually pretty fun, he spun you and when you noticed James was looking your way, he pulled you a little closer and for the sake of it, you put your head in the crook of his neck.   
After dancing like that for a while, he kissed you on the cheek suddenly.  
‘what are you doing?’ You asked.   
‘you should see his face right now. If he gets even more angry I wouldn’t be surprised if steam started to come out of his ears.’  
I laughed. 

james pov   
I looked at sirius and (y/n) dancing, having fun, kissing…   
Lilly tries to keep my attention towards her but I can’t. Not when my best friend is making a move on my girl.   
I got up, much to Lilly’s disapproval and walked away from her, towards sirius. 

Your pov   
You saw James coming towards you and sirius. You both stopped dancing and let each other go. James got right in sirius’ face.   
‘Sirius not cool mate. You know I like her.’  
wwwhat?  
‘yet you went with miss redhead over there.’ Sirius shot back.   
‘you know full well why i did that.’ James shot back.   
‘no, I don’t’  
I’m right here you know…  
‘because....’ He sighed, ‘you know she doesn’t like me that way.’ His head hung a little.   
‘um’, you weren’t sure if you should talk, ‘I’m right here.’  
James looked up: ‘am i right or not?... You like me... like that. Or not?’  
‘you’re not right, I do like you like that.’ You smiled.  
James’ eyes widened, as he tried to make out words to say: ‘what...’  
You smirked: ‘you’re an idiot, James potter.’  
You grab his suit jacket and pull him towards you, crashing your lips on his.   
‘MY SHIP HAS SAILED!! AND IT HAS A CANON! AHHHH YEAHHHH!!’ Sirius yelled.


End file.
